Del odio al amor hay un paso
by Luthien4D
Summary: El torneo a iniciado, al parecer al chicos de todas partes del mundo... entre uno de ellos hay alguien en especial, que se siente atraido por la Reina Digimon. Como reaccionara ante esto Ryo, tendra acaso un ataque de ¿CELOS?
1. El Tamer Legendario

** Del odio nace el amor**

** Capitulo 1. El Tamer Legendario**

Escrito por Sora_15 

Esto sucedió cuando los Tamers fueron al digimundo, y Rika, Hirokazu y Kenta fueron trasportados así otro lugar, cuando los niños estaban tomando un baño en casa de Yiyimon y Babamon. Después de que se la pasaron cantado...

Kenta: tú crees que encontremos a Takato y a los demás, Hirokazu

Hirokazu: tal vez...

Kenta: humm... oye acabo de recordar que te quería preguntar una cosa

Hirokazu: que es

Kenta: ¿por que dijiste que Rika es una niña linda?

Hirokazu (rojo): no recuerdo haber dicho eso

Kenta: claro que lo dijiste, mira fue cuando...

****FLASBACK****

Hirokazu: además me pareces una niña muy linda Rika

Kenta: Hirokazu que te pasa, no ves que tiene cara de araña fumigada

****FLASBACK****

Kenta: ya te acordaste

Hirokazu (rojo): bueno tal vez lo dije

Kenta: y ¿por que lo dijiste?

Hirokazu (rojo): lo dije sin pensar

Kenta: y ¿por que estas rojo?

Hirokazu (rojo): que no ves que el agua esta muy caliente

Kenta: si como no- saliendo del baño

Hirokazu: además recuerdo que tú la insultaste- saliendo del baño

Kenta: y eso ¿que?- vistiéndose

Hirokazu: no te voy a dejar que la insultes te quedo claro- vistiéndose también pero solo se puso los bóxer

Kenta: que bien defiendes a tu novia

Hirokazu: que no es mi novia, ven acaba para que te atrape

Los dos salen del baño Hirokazu persiguiendo a Kenta, por toda la casa... asta que llegaron al cuarto en donde Rika iba a dormir, recordaron que Hirokazu solo trai puesto los bóxer

Rika (roja y cerrando los ojos): se podría saber que hacen aquí

Hirokazu: pues nada- que no se había dado cuenta como estaba vestido

Kenta: oye Hirokazu

Hirokazu: que pasa

Kenta: no traes pantalones

Hirokazu (rojo): aaaaahhhhhh- saliendo del cuarto- lo siento Rika, perdón

Rika: ya salte de aquí

Le avienta una almohada que da en el blanco, después de eso Kenta también salio del cuarto, y Rika y Renamon se quedaron solas en el cuarto

Renamon: Rika por que te pusiste roja, cuando entro Hirokazu

Rika: a no lo entenderías Renamon

Renamon: ahh, tampoco entendí cuando Hirokazu, te dijo "que eras una niña linda" dime que quiso decir con eso

Rika: tampoco entendiste eso

Renamon: pues... como he estado un poco de tiempo en tu mundo... se muy poco... pero pensé que ese tipo de palabras solo lo decían los hombres cuando les gustaba una mujer... no me digas que Hirokazu esta enamorado de ti

Rika (roja): claro que no, como crees Renamon

Renamon: entonces por que lo dijo

Rika (roja): mira mejor vamos a dormirnos, tenemos que seguir buscando a Calumon mañana

Al día siguiente Rika, Hirokazu y Kenta salieron de la casa en busca de Calumon, de Takato y los demás, caminaron por un largo rato

Kenta: miren lo que esta hay- señalando enfrente de ellos, donde había 3 montañas

Hirokazu: que es... yo solo veo 3 montañas

Kenta: no... Abajo mira hay

Hirokazu: mmm... ah, es el estandarte de Takato

Rika: es verdad... que buena vista tiene Kenta...

Kenta: es algo natural

Hirokazu (enojado): es que es 4 ojos por eso

Kenta: no me digas así- le pega en la cabeza

Hirokazu: oye que te pasa- comienzan a pelearse

Rika: hay por que un Tamer tiene que soportar a estos mocosos

Kenta y Hirokazu: a quien le dices mocosos- dejando de pelear

Rika: bueno que vamos a hacer

Hirokazu: si esperamos a Takato y a los demás seria probable que los volvamos a encontrar

Kenta: esa es una buena idea, tu que opinas Rika

Rika: podría ser...

Así que esperaron en ese lugar por un rato...

Kenta: me pregunto donde se habían metido Takato y los demás

Hirokazu: no lo sabemos... así que no preguntes

Kenta: pero Hirokazu tu dijiste que si los esperábamos aquí los volveríamos a ver

Hirokazu: si pero no era con seguridad, que seria probable... fue lo único que dije

Renamon: Rika

Rika: ¡si!- se levanta

Hirokazu: que van a hacer díganos por favor o jamás les vamos a entender con miradas somos un equipo díganlo con palabras para que podamos comprender

Rika: echaremos un vistazo por aquí cerca, esperenme aquí

Kenta: que tienes pensando irse muy lejos de aquí

Rika: no se exactamente pero será mas útil que recorra el lugar a que todos esperemos sin hacer nada, tenemos que buscar un indicio de Calumon

Hirokazu: ya dijiste Rika

Rika: vamonos Renamon- se va

Renamon: no se muevan de aquí es probable que Takato y los demás regresen- se va

Hirokazu: si, tienes razón

En menos de 1 minuto que Rika y Renamon se había ido...

Kenta: que piensas Hirokazu  
Hirokazu: creo que tenemos que seguirla

Kenta: ¿por que?

Hirokazu: es que estoy preocupado por ella

Kenta: te preocupas por Rika, creo que si te gusta

Hirokazu: claro que no, por que mejor no vamos a seguirla

Kenta: te preocupas por ella

Hirokazu: no es verdad... es que no crees que podría atacarnos un Digimon aquí, es mejor que vayamos con ella

Kenta: mmm... esta bien sigámosla

Mientras tanto en el grupo de Takato y los demás...

Henry (pensando): estoy preocupado por Rika... se encontrara a salvo... como estará...

Takato: que piensas Henry

Henry: nada solo me preguntaba como estaba Rika

Takato: yo creo que ella sabe cuidarse sola

Henry: tienes razón

Juri: pero solo te preocupas por Rika, y Hirokazu y Kenta

Henry (rojo): no claro que... me preocupo por los demás pero es que... bueno... no se... Rika

Juri: te gusta

Henry (mas rojo): no claro que no...- cambiando de tema- miren hay esta nuestros estandarte

Rika y los demás fueron trasportados a otro lugar... Cuando conocieron a Ryo...

Ryo: estuvo muy cerca- sonriendo- mi nombre es Ryo mucho gusto- tomándole la mano a Rika- ¿estas bien?

Rika (susurrando): esa piel bronceada... esos dientes brillantes... y esa sonrisa... no me explico de donde puede salir tanta jovialidad y frescura de alguien... lo detesto

En la noche, Rika y los demás...

Hirokazu: oye Ryo dinos por que decidiste venir al digimundo

Ryo: les diré cual es la razón... desde que tuve un encuentro con Cyberdramon por mas que lo intento no puedo controlar sus impulsos... y me di cuenta que es un Digimon que difícilmente puede permanecer en el mundo real

Kenta: ya veo aunque sean digimons problemáticos se mantiene la conexión con su camarada que admirable

Rika: mis polainas, solo ha estado perdiendo el tiempo estos 10 meses en el digimundo, lo que pasa es que no a encontrado la manera de como regresar a casa, y le tiemblas las patas

Kyubimon: Rika

Kenta: Rika otra vez estas molesta

Hirokazu: es natural que este molesta ya que Ryo demostró ganar la única batalla que ella ha logrado durante las semifinales del campeonato de cartas

Kenta: oye no digas eso

Hirokazu: ella podrá llamarse la Reina Digimon si le gana a Ryo mientras tanto permanecerá en el segundo lugar

Rika: que pasa contigo estas insinuado que soy mas débil que el, que la lengua se te haga chicharrón

Hirokazu: que no entiendes que Ryo es el ganador de la batalla y tu sigues después como te quedo el ojo chiquita

Kenta: no te mandes Hirokazu

Rika: como te atreves, eso podrás decirlo cuando te hayas vuelto mas hombrecito, lo único que me han ocasionado en este viaje son puros problemas son insoportables

Ryo: el segundo lugar, ¿a que hora pele contra ti?

Rika: no tengo idea jamás te había visto

Ryo: lo mejor será que durmamos un rato, si quieren yo puedo hacer la primera guardia

Hirokazu: esta bien, yo haré la ultima guardia

Rika: y yo también quiero hacer guardia

Kenta: pero tu eres una chica

Rika: que estas queriendo decir... que solo por que soy mujer no puedo hacer guardia

Ryo: esta bien haz guardia primero y luego yo te reemplazo, le seguirá Kenta y al ultimo Hirokazu

Hirokazu: bueno... vamos a dormir...

El tiempo pasó y Rika seguía con la guardia, asta que...

Ryo: ya es hora de que te remplace Rika

Rika: esta bien

Ryo: oye ¿por que te comportas así?

Rika: no te entiendo

Ryo: sabes algo

Rika: que quieres

Ryo: hace unos momentos te rescate, no crees que deberías agradecérmelo

Rika: yo no te pedí que me ayudaras es tu problema metiche

Ryo: así pues olvídalo entonces

Rika (pensando): es odioso

Después cuando de que todos se encontraron de nuevo (bueno no todos solo faltaba Rika)

Juri: oigan no veo a Rika con ustedes, ¿donde esta?

Kenta: ya la conoces se siente el ombligo del mundo

Juri: ¿que? se fue

Kenta: si

Takato: Hirokazu no habrás dicho algo que la molestara y por eso los dejo

Hirokazu: yo... creo... que quien sabe

Ryo (triste): tal vez yo tuve la culpa de todo esto

Hirokazu: te dijo que no... Tú no tuviste la culpa de nada... Ryo mi héroe

Henry: ¿que paso algo malo?

Kenta: Hirokazu se la pasando todo el tiempo diciendo que Ryo era mucho mas fuerte con las cartas así que Rika no lo soporto mas y se largo la muy...

Takato: es que Rika es muy roñosa... quiero decir orgullosa

Henry: me preocupa y aunque Renamon este con ella no sabemos lo que sucederá

Juri: no te estreses ya sabes que Rika y Renamon son mucha pieza las dos

Mientras con Rika y Renamon...

Renamon: ya hemos caminado mucho y no hemos encontrado la salida

Rika: no comas ansias

Renamon: no crees que hubiera sido mejor seguir a Ryo y los demás

Rika: no quiero que vuelvas a repetir ese nombre

Renamon: debo confesar que hay ocasiones que no se lo que piensas Rika

Rika: no quieras comprender por que se te va a quedar el día, chulita

Continuara...

* * *

Hola que les parecio mi primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado... pronto habra mas de Rika y Ryo.

Y por favor dejenme Review no les cuesta nada....

Por fis....


	2. Platicas a la Luz de la Luna

** Del odio al amor hay un paso **

** Capitulo 2. Platicas a la Luz de la Luna**

Escrito por Sora_15

Esa misma noche en la casa donde se estaban quedando Takato y compañía, Henry no podía dormir...

Henry: no puedo dormir...

Ryo: te sucede algo Henry

Henry: ahhh... te desperté lo siento

Ryo: no hay problema ya estaba despierto... por que no salimos para platicar y así no deportar a nadie mas

Henry: si esta bien- los dos salen de la habitación

Ryo: dime... ¿por que no podías dormir?

Henry: no... Se... solo es que no puedo dormir... tengo una preocupación... que no me deja tranquilo

Ryo: estas preocupado por Rika ¿verdad?

Henry: ¿por Rika?

Ryo: si yo también

Henry: estas preocupado por Rika

Ryo: si... bueno dijo fue por mi culpa que ella se fuera

Henry: no entiendo por que dices que fue tu culpa, haber explícame bien que fue lo que paso

Ryo: bueno esto sucedió después de que todos nos fuimos a dormir y yo seguía de guardia

****FLASBACK****

Rika estaba a punto de dormir, la luna estaba hermosa esa noche, cuando...

Ryo: creo que te molesto lo que dijo Hirokazu ¿verdad?

Rika: claro que no

Ryo: según dijo Hirokazu, eres la Reina Digimon ¿no es así?

Rika: así es

Ryo: había oído hablar de ti... pero nunca me había dicho que tenías tan lindos ojos...

Rika (sonrojada): ...

Ryo: dime tu nunca habías oído hablar de mi

Rika (sonrojada): si... había oído hablar del Tamer Legendario... pero nunca pensé que fuera un niño de mi misma edad... pensé que era más grande... más...

Ryo: ¿mas? ¿Mas que? tal vez más atractivo

Rika (sonrojada): claro que no

Ryo: eres una chica muy fría pero... también te ves muy hermosa cuando la luna enmarca tu figura

Rika (sonrojada): vamonos Kyubimon

Ryo: que a donde vas- pero Rika no contesto- no sabes lo mal que te puede ir si te pierdes... espera Rika- pero no logra alcanzarla

Ryo (pensando): por que se comportar así Rika

****FLASBACK****

Henry: eso fue lo que paso

Ryo: si tal vez algo de lo que le dije la molesto

Henry: y entiendo por que

Ryo: ¿que? acaso tú sabes por que se molesto tanto y se fue

Henry: bueno... tal vez... cuando le dijiste que era "hermosa" ella no te dijo nada y se fue... bueno Rika es algo orgullosa... y yo pienso que no le gustan mucho los cumplidos... aunque también influyo lo que estuvo diciendo Hirokazu todo el tiempo

Ryo: mmmm.... eso es lo que piensas

Henry: si... como Hirokazu dijo que tu eras mejor que Rika, ella se enfado y se enfado mas cundo le dijiste que es muy bonita- sonrojado

Ryo: bueno... entonces creo que ya me voy a dormir- los dos se van a dormir... bueno dizque dormir

Cada uno en su cama...

Henry (pensando): ese Ryo... por que se atrevió a decirle linda a Rika... ni si quiera yo me he atrevido por el miedo de que ella me rechace... pero el se lo dijo tan fácil... y lo que mas me molesta es que Rika no le dijo nada, no se enojo ni nada solo se fue... si fuera la Rika que conozco se hubiera molestado o le hubiera dicho algo... no se... pero siento que Rika esta cambiando mucho

Ryo(pensando): se habrá enfadado tanto por que le dije eso... bueno tal vez la próxima vez que la vea pueda pedirle una disculpa... aunque en verdad Rika es una niña muy extraña nunca conocí a una persona que no le gustaran los cumplidos y menos una mujer... que extraña niña... pero de todas formas es muy bonita

Mientras tanto con Rika y Renamon...

Renamon: dime Rika por que nos separamos de Ryo y los demás

Rika: no me vuelvas a repetir ese nombre... lo detesto

Renamon: ¿por que odias tanto a ese niño? es verdad que ese niño es más fuerte con las cartas

Rika (enojada): no claro que no... Solo es tal vez un poco más fuerte

Renamon: esta bien... dijeron que el se llamaba "El Tamer Legendario" ¿verdad?

Rika: si

Renamon: y tu eres "La Reina Digimon"

Rika: si ¿por que lo preguntas?  
Renamon: ustedes dos harían una verdadera pareja de combate

Rika (sonrojada): claro que no, el y yo nunca estaremos juntos... para nada

Ahora nos saltamos a donde Rika estaba tomando agua, y casi se ahoga en el agua... entonces alguien le ayuda con una rama que le lanza, Rika se sostiene de ella y cuando llega a Tierra firme...

Rika: muchas gracias Renamon- levanta la cara- eh, Calumon

Calumon: hola como estas amiga

Rika: te hemos estado buscando por todas partes amigo- lo carga a Calumon- gracias por haberme salvado

Calumon: no fui yo solo, el también me ayudo

Señalando a un lado y en el lugar donde señalaba, estaba un árbol y de ahí sale...

Rika: que ¿tu? que haces en este lugar

Niño: nada... solo andaba paseado por aquí... y te vi. Tomando agua... luego cuando caíste, y te ayude

Rika: nadie te lo pidió

Niño: bueno... como quieras

Calumon: ¿quien es el Rika?

Rika: que el te lo diga

Niño: mi nombre es Ryo Akiyama, tu eres Calumon verdad

Calumon: si

Ryo: así que tú eres a quien andan buscando Takato y los demás, que bueno que Rika te encontró- volteando a ver a Rika- ella te ayudara a que te encuentres con los demás

Calumon (contento): si

Ryo: oye Rika sabes donde están los demás

Rika: no tengo la menor idea

Ryo: si quieres te puedo decir por donde están Takato y los demás

Rika: no necesito tu ayuda, puedo encontrarlos por mi propia cuenta

Ryo: estas segura...- lo dijo desafiantemente

Rika: claro que puedo nadie aquí necesita de tu ayuda

Calumon: calu... Rika será mejor que nos ayude

En un parpadeo la noche se apodero del digimundo...

Rika (sorprendida): ¿que paso?

Ryo: y dices que no necesitas ayuda... así es como se hace de noche aquí en el digimundo

Rika: eso ya lo sabia- dejando a Calumon en el suelo

Ryo: vamos no seas testaruda- la toma de la mano- se que necesitas mi ayuda

Rika (sonrojada): yo... este...

Ryo: bueno... si quieres no lo tomes como ayuda, si no solo déjame guiarte, no es ayuda

Rika (sonrojada): esta bien, pero solo por esta vez

Ryo: lo mejor será que nos vayamos a dormir mañana iremos con tus amigos, ven conozco un lugar donde podemos descansar- se la lleva de la mano así una cueva cercana, donde hay los alcanzo Renamon

Durante la noche Ryo hacia la guardia mientras Rika dormía junto a Calumon...

Ryo (pensando): se ve tan linda cuando duerme... pero que tonterías dijo- dijo agitando la cabeza- que fue lo que cambio en mí fue quizás tu mirada que me descontrolo por completo la primera vez que te vi. Aun lo recuerdo cuando te vi por primera vez... el mundo desapareció para mi solo exitias tu, Hirokazu y Kenta que te estaban acompañando ni siquiera los vi por que tu ocupabas toda mi atención solo quería presentarme contigo y bueno... que... que... fuéramos... hay que tonterías dijo... tu...- acercando su mano a una mejilla de Rika- tu nunca me harás caso...

El rato pasó asta que llego la hora de que Rika haría la guardia...

Rika (pensando): ¿donde podrán estar los muchachos? pero que bueno que me encontré con Ryo... el es tan lindo... ¿lindo? yo pensé eso no puede ser... ¿que me paso? que bueno que solo lo pensé y no lo dije si alguien me hubiera escuchado

Rika se levanto un poco y fue al rió que estaba junto a la cueva y en el se reflejaba su rostro...

Rika: por que tienes tanto miedo de que te vean así... como eres... tal como eres... crees que así te van a lastimar... eso es... así te van a hacer daño... así no eres tu misma... así solo eres… una mujer enamorada-se dice Rika a si misma

Al día siguiente, junto con Rika, Ryo y Calumon caminaban por la llanura claro este ultimo iba en los brazos de Rika, Calumon iba completamente dormido...

Ryo: vaya sin que Calumon este despierto todo esta muy silencio

Rika: si... un poco

Ryo: mmm... oye Rika ¿como fue que me conociste?

Rika: bueno hace tiempo para ser exacta hace un año, comencé a jugar con las digicartas, luego en Noviembre vi un programa en la televisión donde pasaban un anuncio de que un niño había ganado "El Torneo de Tamers Catodicos" me sorprendí mucho de que un niño lo hubiera ganado así que...

Ryo: pensaste que tú también lo podrías ganar

Rika: así es... ese niño se hacia llamar "El Tamer Legendario"  
Ryo: ¿yo…?

Rika: si quise retarte en el próximo Torneo así que entrene con todas mis fuerzas pero cuando asistí al dichoso torneo tu... no estabas... me sentí decepcionada, por eso le dije al anunciado "no hubo buena respuesta" el Torneo fue en Octubre cuando tu desapareciste

Ryo: vaya...

Rika: y tu de donde me conociste... eso es lo que me resulta extraño

Ryo: bueno aquí en el digimundo todos los digimons habían oído hablar de ti

Rika: ¿de mi? ¿Como? ¿Por que?  
Ryo: no crees que son demasiadas preguntas, primero aquí los digimons conocen a los Tamers más fuertes del mundo real así que tú también eres un Tamers muy fuerte

Rika: ya veo

Ryo: cuando yo llegue al digimundo me entere de que los digimons estaban buscando a "La Reina Digimon" para que fuera su Tamer así que fueron a buscarte al mundo real

Rika: ahora recuerdo que cuando me convertí en un Tamer muchos digimons estaban rodeándome para que me convirtiera en su Tamer

Ryo: así es... ellos querían ser tu Digimon pero tu elegiste a Renamon... en realidad yo quería verte cuando esos digimons fueron a buscarte pero llegue tarde y no pude verte... realmente quería conocerte

Rika: vaya... oye ya me canse que te parece si descansamos un rato

Ryo: claro, que te parece ese lugar

Un hermoso lugar lleno de flores perfecto para descansar un buen rato...

Rika: este lugar es perfecto- dijo sentándose en el pasto- aunque Calumon sea pequeño pesa mucho

Ryo: si es genial este lugar- también se sentó en el pasto

Así siguieron los dos sin decir ninguna palabra Calumon seguía dormido

Cyberdramon: gggrrrrr(es lo único que sabe decirJ)

Ryo: que sucede Cyberdramon- Cyberdramon se levanta- ya veo, oye Rika al parecer me tengo que ir

Rika: ya tan pronto

Ryo: pensé que no querías que te acompañara

Rika (sonrojada): no pero yo...

Ryo: no importa- se agacha y corta una flor que estaba por ahí- toma para ti

Rika (sonrojada): ...

Ryo: si sigues derecho podrás encontrar a Takato y los demás- le pone la flor en el cabello- nos veremos pronto

Rika (sonrojada): y cuando nos veamos espero que no te sigas sintiendo el guapo de la película

Ryo (sonrojado): tú crees... que son el guapo de la película

Rika (sonrojada): no... dijo si... no... bueno la verdad es que- pero le cortaron la inspiración por que Cyberdramon se llevo volando a Ryo- tal vez… si…

Dijo Rika muy levemente tan quedito que ni ella misma pudo escuchar sus propias palabras…

Renamon: ¿qué te pasa Rika? ¿Tienes la cara roja?

Rika (roja): no es nada- dijo Rika intentando controlar el color de su cara sin ningún éxito

Renamon: no claro que te pasa algo Rika… no estarás enferma

Rika: claro que no Renamon… mejor sigamos el camino que nos indico Ryo

Renamon: pensé que no querías saber nada del el

Rika (roja): es solo para encontrar a Takato a y los demás para que regresemos al mundo real- susurrando- sin el 

Continuara…

* * *

Que les parece el segundo capitulo, me gusta mas que el primero... a mi parecer, dijanme que les parececio a ustedes dijanmelo. Dejenme un review... 

JA NE


	3. El regreso al mundo real

** Del odio al amor hay un paso   
Capitulo 3. El regreso al mundo real  
**Escrito por Sora_15 

* * *

Después de que Takato y compañía encontraron a Calumon y de que este uso su resplandor para hacer que todos los Digimos evolucionaran a su mega etapa para poder combatir al Delipa, Takato con la ayuda de Hirokazu estaban buscando a Juri (que se había extraviado).  
-Rika fue maravillosa la manera en que digievolucionaste junto a Renamon-dijo el chico moreno acercándose a Rika  
-No es nada-dijo cortantemente Rika  
-Sigues siendo igual… que nunca vas a cambiar  
-Contigo nunca… no tengo por que-dijo Rika dándole la espalda a Ryo  
-Oye que tienes ahí-dijo repentinamente  
-¿Dónde?-pregunto Rika  
-En el brazo… mira te esta saliendo sangre… tienes una herida  
-Debió ser cuando íbamos bajando… cuando encontramos a Calumon y enfrente al Delipa  
-Hay niña deberías tener mas cuidado-dijo Ryo tomando el brazo de Rika  
-Suélteme yo puedo cuidarme sola-dijo Rika sonrojada y tratando de que Ryo la soltara  
-Vamos niña fría, no te hagas la orgullosa-dijo Ryo aunque no noto que esas palabras hicieron recapacitar a Rika-la herida no es muy tan profunda solo necesitamos algo con que vendarla-dijo examinando la herida de Rika-si ya se que-dijo quitándose la pañoleta que traía en el cuello y luego amarro en el brazo de Rika-listo… si quieres te la puedes quedar-dijo rápidamente Ryo ante la cara de desconcierto de Rika  
-¿En verdad crees que soy una niña fría?-Rika sabía bien que ella siempre se hacía pasar por una niña fría… pero en el fondo no lo era… aunque ella no quisiera admitirlo  
-Bueno… es que esa es la forma en que siempre te comportas… pero-añadió rápidamente Ryo-yo creo que no eres tan fría como aparentas ser… -dijo Ryo sonriendo  
-Ah… esta bien-dijo completamente roja Rika "vaya ese tipo de sonrisas las tienen que prohibir" pensaba Rika mientras Ryo iba a reunirse con los demás… que por fin habían encontrado a Juri

  
Ryo iba montado en Cyberdramon, el cielo estaba completamente oscuro y se estaba desatando una tormenta de arena.  
-¿Rika en donde estas?-decía Ryo y volteaba para todos lados  
-Lo mejor es regresar Ryo… si no el arca se ira sin nosotros-le dijo su compañero Digimon  
-Si no la hayamos… no nos vamos-dijo Ryo  
-No te importa quedarte en el digimundo-dijo Cyberdramon-no quieres ver a tu padre de nuevo  
-Claro que quiero verlo… pero Rika no la puedo dejar aquí sola… si ella se queda nosotros también  
-Es por eso que no dejaste que Henry fuera a buscarla… tú la quieres para ti Ryo  
-Hee…-dijo Ryo rojo-¿Cómo piensas eso?  
-Tus actos hacia ella me hacen pensar que te gusta… la manera en que intentas protegerla, como la miras… esta claro Ryo ella te gusta…  
-Yo-dijo Ryo mas rojo que un tomate-mira hay esta Rika-dijo Ryo algo aliviado de poder cambiar el tema  
-¿Ryo? ¿Qué demonios hace aquí?-pregunto Rika  
-No estoy dando un paseo chamaca-dijo irónicamente Ryo-estaba buscándote… "estaba" preocupado por ti… dijo "todos" están preocupado por ti  
-Bueno sigamos si no tendremos que quedarnos aquí para siempre  
  
Los Tamers por fin había podido regresar al mundo real… junto con sus familias… y cada una de las personas de Chinguku estaban buscando un lugar en donde resguardarse con su familia, la culpa la tenía en Delira que había aparecido en el mundo real. Y en un hotel en las afueras de la ciudad  
-Una habitación con tres camas sencillas por favor-decía una mujer enfrente de la recepción  
-Tiene una reservación-dijo el hombre detrás del recibidor  
-Si esta al nombre de Nonaka por favor  
-A si aquí esta Sra. Nonaka su llave-y le paso una llave-el numero del cuarto es 164 esta en el piso 4  
-Gracias… mama, Rika ya esta… vamonos…  
-Si claro-contesto una niña que estaba sentada en un sillón cercano a su abuela  
-No te preocupes Rika… este hotel es muy bueno…-decía su madre al ver la indiferencia de la chica  
-Si claro-se limito a contestar Rika  
-Hay Rika-se añadió a la conversación su abuela-¿por qué no vas a ver como es el hotel? Creo que tiene una linda alberca atrás  
-Bueno… si Renamon regresa al cuarto díganle que estaré por el hotel que no se preocupe por mi-dijo Rika saliendo para la parte del atrás del hotel-vaya si no fuera por el Delipa ahora estaría en mi casa-pensaba la Tamer-pero si no hubiera por el Delipa los digimons nunca se había sentido presionados a digievolucionar y Calumon nunca habría venido a este mundo… tal vez mi encuentro con Renamon haya sido por que teníamos que enfrentar al Delipa…  
-Podría ser-dijo una voz detrás de ella… Rika se asusto mucho por que antes de entrar a la zona de la alberca se fijo muy bien que no hubiera nadie  
-¡Que!-dijo Rika volteando de donde provenía la voz-¿quién eres?  
-Ya no me recuerdas Rika-dijo un chico moreno saliendo de entre las sombras, solamente al momento de oír de nuevo la voz del chico Rika lo reconoció inmediatamente lo cual le sorprendió mucho nunca antes le había prestado tanta atención a la voz de un chico común… pero el problema es que el no era un chico común y corriente… el era especial… aunque ella aun no se diera cuenta aun… el era… Akiyama… Ryo Akiyama…  
-¿Qué haces aquí Akiyama?-pregunto con curiosidad Rika  
-¿Desde cuando me llamas por mi apellido?-dijo Ryo sin contestar a la pregunta de Rika  
-Desde que yo quise-respondió Rika-¿y dime que estas haciendo en este lugar?  
-Bueno creo que los dos estamos aquí por lo mismo no te parece-dijo Ryo guiñendole el ojo a Rika, lo cual provoco un leve rubor en las mejillas de la chica-mi casa también esta en una zona peligrosa y mi papa decidió que era mejor ir a otro lugar  
-A ya veo-dijo simplemente Rika  
-¿Viniste con tu familia? ¿Dónde esta tu padre y tu mama?-pregunto inocentemente Ryo… sin saber que con esa simple pregunta iba a saber más acerca de la vida de Rika que cualquier otro Tamer  
-Solo vinimos mi madre, mi abuela y yo  
-¿Y tu papá? ¿Dónde esta? ¿Por qué no vino con usted?  
-No te interesa-dijo fríamente Rika-es algo personal-añadió la Tamer, sentándose junto a la alberca  
-Claro que me interesa-dijo Ryo también sentándose junto a Rika-pero por lo que veo no me lo vas a querer contar ¿verdad?-y Rika no le respondió-bien entonces quieres que te cuente ¿por qué solo vinimos mi padre y yo al hotel?  
-Si tú quieres  
-Bueno lo que pasa es que desde que yo recuerdo siempre hemos estado mi padre y yo solos… desde niño me gusto vivir siempre un poco apartado de los demás… en la escuela me consideraban el "raro"… quizás hasta antisocial… si se podría decir así…  
-¿El Tamer Legendario antisocial?-lo interrumpió Rika-eso si que no te lo creo  
-Pero por que… es verdad…  
-Por favor Ryo de seguro en tu escuela estabas rodeado de chicas lindas-dijo Rika con algo de recelo  
-Como crees…-dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas-yo no soy como esos chicos que… tienen a todas las chicas a sus pies…  
-Pues lo pareces-lo volvió a interrumpir Rika "Nunca antes lo habías visto sonrojarse… se ve muy tierno" pensó Rika  
-No… claro que no… yo no soy así… asta cierto punto se podría decir que soy algo tímido con las chicas…  
-De nuevo no te lo creo… tan solo mírate…-dijo Rika mientras analizaba a Ryo de arriba para abajo con la mirada-tus ojos son azules, piel morena, tu cabello negro perfectamente acomodado y sobre todo… tu sonrisa perfecta… que más pueden pedir las chicas…  
-Oye que buena descripción de mí… si es que en verdad conquisto a todas las chicas supongo que tu no debes de ser la excepción ¿verdad?-pregunto picadamente Ryo  
-Estas loco… ¿o que?-dijo Rika sonrojada-mejor dime ¿por qué estas solo aquí con tu padre? ¿Por qué no los acompaña tu madre?-dijo Rika tratando de cambiar el tema  
-Bien-continuó Ryo que sabía perfectamente que Rika quería cambiar el tema, aunque en quería seguir hablando con ella de eso decidió que era mejor terminar la historia-como te dije siempre fui algo solitario… fue más que nada… creo por que nunca tuve alguien que me quisiera…  
-Que quieres decir con eso… como que no tuviste alguien que te quisiera ¿y tu padre y tu madre?  
-Mi padre me quiere pero lo malo es que es demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlo… y a veces pienso que en verdad no me quiere… en lo que respecta a mi madre… bueno desde que recuerdo ella nunca a estado conmigo… a veces recuerdo que cuando era más chico le pregunte a mi padre "¿Papá… donde esta mi mamá? ¿Por qué no esta conmigo?" y mi padre siempre se quedaba callado… hasta que me rendí en seguir preguntado…  
-Yo no lo sabía Ryo… en verdad no sabes nada de tu madre-Ryo solo negó con la cabeza  
-Pero supongo que así esta bien… en este vida todo pasa por que tiene que pasar y todo siempre tiene una razón de ser… ¿no crees?-Rika se quedo con la cara de "¿qué?"-si mira lo que quiero decir es que en esta vida todo pasa por una razón… tu conociste a Renamon por alguna razón en especial, también tu encuentro con Takato y Henry tiene una razón… asta que nosotros dos nos hayamos conocido tiene una razón…  
-¿Quieres decir que nosotros dos nos conocimos por alguna razón en especial?-pregunto Rika con algo de curiosidad  
-Si eso es lo que creo… sabes me agrado mucho haberte contado lo de mi madre… en realidad esto nunca se lo había contado a nadie más… nunca tuve algún buen amigo para contárselo…  
-"Nunca pensé que Ryo fuera antes solitario… es una persona que no lo parece"-pensaba Rika-"el confió en mi para contármelo de su madre… supongo que yo también le podría decir que mi padre… bueno"  
-¿Pero dime Rika por que no confías en las personas?-interrumpió los pensamientos de Rika-cuando estabas en el digimundo no te daba miedo nada… pelas de una manera muy valiente… y a pesar de pelear de esa manera no puedes confiar en mí…  
-A veces se necesita más valor para creer en las personas que para luchar-dijo Rika  
-Eso puede se verdad pero… no tener a alguien en quien confiar es algo muy triste… siempre necesitamos al menos de una persona con la que podamos hablar y quizás ella pueda ayudarnos a encontrar una solución… es la mejor forma de salir adelante cuando algo nos preocupa… ¿alguna vez confiaste en alguna persona?  
-Bueno… si… fue hace mucho tiempo… llegue a confiar en una persona y me traiciono…  
-¿Quién fue?  
-Mi madre… si fue ella-añadió Rika al ver la cara de sorpresa de Ryo-cuando todavía era muy pequeña la persona en quien más confiaba era en mi madre… ella era como una amiga para mí… pero un día le contó a mi padre todo lo que pensaba de él… mi padre siempre quiso que yo fuera un niño… nunca me quiso… y mi madre le contó lo que pensaba de él… y esa misma noche el se fue de la casa… todo por la culpa de mi madre… y también mi culpa-termino Rika  
-No Rika no pienses eso… de seguro tu padre se fue por otras razones… abecés las personas ya no pueden estar juntas… y… bueno… tal vez fue lo mismo con mi madre… tal vez ya no podía estar junto a mi padre y solo nací yo y nos abandono… y ninguno de nosotros dos tenemos la culpa de eso Rika… todo esto siempre estará entre nosotros… es algo con lo que tenemos que aprender a vivir  
-Supongo que tienes razón-dijo Rika con una sonrisa en los labios… sin saberlo esa platica de había ayudado a superar uno de sus más grandes defectos "su orgullo" gracias a Ryo por primera vez en su vida no estaba siendo la niña fría y orgullosa. Por su parte Ryo se sentía bien había conseguido saber algo mas acerca de la vida de Rika, y eso le asía pensar que ahora eran un poco mas amigos que antes…-a por cierto gracias Ryo-dijo Rika al levantarse.  
-¿Gracias...? ¿Por qué?-pregunto Ryo intrigado y sorprendido de que Rika le diera "las gracias a él"  
-Por haberme ido a buscar… cuando todos los demás estaban en el arca tu fuiste el único que se preocupo por mi… gracias-dijo sonriendo  
-Ah no es nada-dijo Ryo que se quedo encantado con la sonrisa de Rika-pero…-dijo cuando finalmente reacciono-pero… te dije que todos estaban preocupados por ti  
-Bueno pero tu fuiste quien fue por mi… y eso es lo que mas importa…  
  
Los Tamers había luchando contra el Delipa pero lamentablemente tuvieron que retirarse del campo de batalla (junto con Ryo que acababa de digievolucionar junto con Cyberdramon) todos se había ido a quedar a la casa de Rika…  
-Así que esta es tu casa Rika-decía Hirokazu-es muy grande  
-Más o menos-respondió Rika  
-Es verdad… es mucho más grande que la mía-dijo Ryo-además tienes un estanque atrás… ¿Y donde esta tu cuarto?  
-Cerca del estanque… es ese de ahí-dijo Rika señalado hacia delante  
-Vaya… también es muy grande-dijo Ryo abriendo las puertas del cuarto de Rika  
-¡OYE!-dijo Rika adelantándose a Ryo y cerrando las puertas del cuarto-¿quién te dio permiso de husmear en mi cuarto?  
-Lo siento… solo tenía curiosidad-dijo Ryo apenado-¿O es que acaso ocultas algo hay?-dijo acercando su rostro al de Rika  
-No claro que no-dijo algo sonrojada, pero la verdad es que si había algo adentro… algo que guardo desde que llegaron del digimundo… algo que alguien especial le dio en el digimundo y cuando ya no estuviera cerca… sería lo único que tendría de él…  
-No guardo nada-volvió a repetir Rika, ya que Ryo no se convencía-espera… no entres…-dijo Rika entrando al cuarto… hay adentro encima de la mesa había algo… Rika tomo el pañuelo rojo con las manos… era el mismo pañuelo que Ryo la había atado al brazo en el digimundo, todavía tenia algunas manchas de sangre pero Rika no quería lavarlo, ya que si lo hacia perdería el aroma que tenía en ese momento… ese aroma era de él…  
-Oye Rika ¿ya puedo entrar?-pregunto Ryo desde el otro lado de la puerta  
Rika guardo el pañuelo en una de las bolsas del pantalón  
-Si… claro-dijo Rika, mientras Ryo entraba  
-Como dije tienes una linda habitación-dijo mientras se paseaba por ahí… pero de pronto su mirada se poso en Rika-oye no lo había notado…  
-¿Qué?  
-Te ves "más" linda con esa blusa-dijo Ryo señalando la blusa de Rika era casi el mismo diseño que el anterior pero este tenía el corazón unido  
-En verdad… lo crees-dijo Rika sonrojada  
-Claro… por que había de mentirte  
-Quien sabe… esa es tu manera de hacerte el galán ¿verdad? Eso es lo que siempre usas para cortejar a una mujer…  
-Que… sabes que lo dijo en serio-dijo Ryo sonrojado-te ves linda  
-Si como no…-dicho esto Rika sale de la habitación  
  
Al caer la noche los niños tuvieron que quedarse a dormir en casa de Rika, todos los niños tuvieron que dormir en un cuarto todos apretados, mientras que Suizi y Rika en el cuarto de esta última  
-Quita tu pie de encima  
-Oye me estas aplastando la cabeza  
-Este es mi lugar busca el tuyo  
  
Y varios comentarios más venían del cuarto donde estaban los chicos, cuando por fin parecía que se había calmado las cosas, un chico salio de entre las mantas y fue directamente al cuarto de Rika  
-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto otro chico más  
-Yo…-dijo algo nervioso-yo… creo que podría hacerte la misma pregunta ¿no crees?  
-Creo-contesto el chico de ojos azules-pero los dos sabemos por que estamos aquí  
-Si tal vez-contesto el chico de ojos grises-queríamos… ver a Rika ¿no…?  
-Exactamente-dijo el chico moreno-tal vez es que a los dos nos gusta  
-Si así es Ryo  
-Y que debemos hacer Henry  
-Creo que lo único que podemos hacer es… dejar que ella decida-dijo sentándose junto al estanque  
-Si-dijo Ryo sentándose también-¿oye y como fue que te enamoraste de ella?  
-No lo se… al principio solo era una niña muy fastidiosa, siempre molestándonos a Takato y a mi, pero después empezó a cambiar y se volvió más amable con nosotros y su carácter, su sonrisa me cautivo… que más te puedo decir  
-Vaya  
-Y como fue en tu caso  
-¿Conmigo…?-pregunto confuso Ryo-pues… no lo se… creo…  
-Esta bien Ryo si no quieres decirlo no tienes por que hacerlo… es algo personal supongo, bueno creo que ya es demasiado tarde… tenemos que irnos a dormir, mañana tendremos que seguir luchando contra el Delipa-se dirigió al cuarto en donde estaba antes dormido y cuando desapareció de la vista de Ryo  
-¿Cuándo me empezó a gustar Rika?-se comenzó a preguntar Ryo… mientras también volteaba asía el cuarto de Rika y por una pequeña abertura se filtraba la luz de la luna al cuarto de Rika y se veía claramente el rostro de Rika-¿Cundo me empezaste a gustar?... Cuando te conocí… la primera vez que te vi me gustaste Rika-empezó a decir Ryo como si tuviera a Rika enfrente de el y se lo estuviera diciendo personalmente-creo que fue amor a primera vista… tus ojos me encantaron eso fue lo que mas me gusta de ti… tus ojos son hermosos… pero hay solo me parecías una niña linda… solo eso… pero además en ese momento sentí algo en mi pecho un calor muy pequeño… tan pequeño que no me di cuenta en ese momento… pero hubo un momento en especial, un momento cuando me di cuenta de que si te perdía mi mundo no volvería a ser el mismo, y volví a sentir ese calor en mi pecho pero esta vez fue más fuerte… tanto que por fin lo note… ese calor en mi pecho… era amor. Cuando te fuiste a investigar y encontraste a Calumon, cuando por fin apareció el Delipa en el digimundo y si el Delipa te tocaba corrías el riesgo de desaparecer… yo no podía permitir que te pasara eso… fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de lo que valías para mi…  
-Ryo-dijo un Digimon  
-¿Qué pasa Cyberdramon?  
-El Delipa se acerca poco a poco-dijo el Digimon-si llega a este lugar todos desaparecerán  
-¡Que tenemos que hacer algo!  
-Despierta a los demás chicos para seguir la batalla-sugirió el Digimon  
-No-contesto Ryo viendo por última vez en la noche a Rika-ellos están muy cansados por la última batalla… será mejor que se queden a descansar, vamos nosotros dos  
-Como quieras Ryo-acepto su compañero Digimon  
-¡EVOLUCION MATRIX!-grito Ryo, mientras se fusionaba con su Digimon y volaba por lo alto de la casa de Rika-cuando te conocí me gustaste… pero cuando me di cuenta de que te podía perder me enamore de ti… mi Reina Digimon…  
  
Los Tamers había luchado valientemente contra el Delipa, también se habían despedido con una gran alegría y a la vez tristeza de sus digimons  
-Creo que llego la hora de que nosotros también regresemos a nuestras casas-dijo Rika frotándose los ojos, para poder limpiar las lagrimas que aun tenía en las mejillas  
-Creo que es lo mejor-admitió Henry  
-Oye Juri ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?-dijo con un rubor Takato  
-Claro, Takato-le contesto Juri y los dos se despidieron del grupo  
-Creo que yo me voy-dijo Hirokazu-mi padre me va a matar… otra vez me fui sin decirle nada  
-Me voy contigo Hirokazu-dijo Kenta-vivimos por el mismo rumbo  
-Si… bueno adiós Ryo-se despidió Hirokazu mientras caminaba lejos de las vista de los demás  
-Henry, Suizi tenemos que irnos su madre esta muy preocupada por ustedes-dijo el único adulto en la escena  
-Si papá-dijo Henry-pero esperame solo un momento-dijo  
-Claro pero rápido-dijo su padre mientras Henry se acercaba a Rika y la llevaba lejos de donde estaban los demás… después de platicar un momento… lego lo que sorprendió más a Ryo. Rika y Henry estaban abrazados y luego de despegarse, Rika se acerco a Henry y le dio un corto beso en la mejilla… luego Henry volvió con su padre con una sonrisa en los labios  
-¿Y bueno tu que piensas hacer?-pregunto Rika a un (todavía) sorprendido Ryo-¿Ryo? ¿Me escuchas?-pero no hubo respuesta-¡¡¡RYOOO!!!  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me gritaste?-dijo Ryo aturdido  
-Te grite por que no me hacías caso-dijo Rika enfadada-niño arrogante  
-Pero no era necesario que me gritaras niña fría-dijo Ryo que también se enojo por lo de "niño arrogante"  
-Tonto-dijo Rika-no quiero volver a verte-dijo Rika dándole la espalda… por algún motivo le había herido que Ryo la siguiera considerando un "NIÑA FRIA"… no sabía por que pero le molestaba y más si venía de él… él Tamer Legendario… quería llorar… pero no sabía por que quería hacerlo… y no iba a llorar… si Ryo la consideraba una chica fría… entonces lo sería… con él…  
-Rika lo siento… yo no quise-dijo Ryo sacándola de sus pensamientos… se había dado cuenta de que sus palabras habían ido demasiado lejos… pero es que el también le molesto lo de "ARROGANTE"… cuando el lo único que quería era ser un chico normal y nunca parecer arrogante…  
-No tienes por que disculparte-dijo Rika que seguía de espaldas  
-¿Rika estas llorando?-pregunto Ryo que vio como una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Rika-ya te dije que lo siento-dijo al mismo tiempo que levantaba una mano para limpiar la única lagrima en el rostro de Rika  
-Ya te dije que no estoy llorando-dijo Rika sonrojada por la aproximación de Ryo hacia ella y quitando la mano de Ryo de su cara  
-Esta bien-dijo Ryo que no querría seguir oponiéndose a Rika-Pero dime una cosa… ¿qué significo el beso que le diste a Henry?  
-¿Viste?-pregunto Rika, y Ryo afirmo con la cabeza-bueno es que estaba muy triste por la perdida de Terrietmon… que bueno… yo  
-El no es el único triste por la perdida de su compañero digimon… todos lo estamos… yo, tu, todos…-dijo Ryo enojado  
-Eso es cierto-dijo Rika acercándose también a Ryo y dándole un beso en la mejilla… pero al parecer este fue algo más largo que el que le dio a Henry-ahora si estas contento-dijo Rika al separarse y con un leve rubor en las mejillas  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres demostrar con esto?-dijo Ryo sonrojado  
-Estabas celoso… del beso que le di a Henry-dijo Rika también sonrojada  
-¿Yo? ¿Celoso? Nunca…-dio la media vuelta y se fue con la cara completamente roja  
-Ryo…-pensaba Rika mientras este se iba-este fue el último trato amable que tuve contigo… si piensas que soy una chica fría entonces así será… a partir de mañana la Reina Digimon volverá… para siempre…

Regresar


	4. El regreso de la Reina Digimon

** Del odio al amor hay un paso**

** Capitulo 4. El regreso de la Reina Digimon**

Escrito por Sora_15

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que los Digimons de los niños elegidos regresaron a su mundo, y la vida de todos parecía volver a la normalidad- Takato, Henry, Hirokazu, Kenta y Juri se seguían viendo todos los días en la escuela.

-¡Mira esto Takato!-decía emocionado Hirokazu-va a ver un torneo de cartas digi-cartas la próxima semana… de seguro que ahora si gano. Con mi experiencia en el digimundo nadie me ganara.

-Y que tiene de nuevo este concurso desde que aparecieron los digimons en esta ciudad hay concursos casi todas las semanas-dijo Takato sin ninguna emoción.

-Ya lo se Takato pero ahora vendrán los campeones de otros países será para decidir el mejor Tamer del mundo entero-dijo Kenta.

-Entonces por que no vamos-comento Takato-podríamos decirle a Juri y Henry.

-Si… lo malo es que no sabemos en donde vive Ryo para invitarlo… pero podemos llamarle a Rika.

-¡QUE! ¡NO!-dijeron en coro Kenta y Hirokazu.

-¿Pero por que no?-pregunto Takato.

-POR QUE NOS TRATA COMO A UNOS NIÑOS-dijeron de nuevo al mismo tiempo.

-No será que los trata así… por que se comportan como tales-dijo una voz desde la puerta era Juri.

-A todas las mujeres se hacen las grandes-dijo Hirokazu cruzando los brazos.

-Yo hablare con Rika para que venga con nosotros-dijo Juri acercándose a Takato y este último se sonrojo.

-Claro-respondió Takato.

Después de salir de clases Juri se dirigió a casa de Rika para avisarle del Torneo.

-Rika te buscan-le grito la Sra. Nonaka desde la puerta a su hija.

-Ya voy-dijo Rika desde su cuarto.

Después de unos minutos Rika llego a la sala donde Juri ya la estaba esperando.

-¿Juri? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno es que… no se si te has enterado del torneo que se organizo en nuestra ciudad… el de las digi-cartas.

-A si pensaba asistir y presiento que ustedes también ¿no es así?

-Acertaste Rika… que te parece si nos encontramos todos el día del Torneo a la 1:00.

-Pero el Torneo empieza a las 3:00 ¿por qué tan temprano?-le pregunto Rika algo sorprendida de que su amiga quisiera llegar tan temprano a un Torneo.

-Bueno antes del Torneo podríamos pasear un rato, divertirnos en el centro comercial que esta al lado de donde se va a hacer el Torneo-dijo Juri emocionada.

-Bueno estaré ahí-dijo Rika.

-Bien me tengo que ir… adiós-Juri salio corriendo de la casa de Rika pero al dar la vuelta en la esquina de la calle se tropezó con un chico.

-Cuidado Juri ¿estas bien?-dijo el chico.

-Si estoy bien, no te preocupes… ¿a dónde vas?

-A visitar a Rika hace tiempo que no la veo-dijo mientras un leve rubor cruzaba por sus mejillas.

-A esta bien entonces te dejo para que vayas a ver a TU REINITA-dijo Juri con una mezcla de picardía y ternura.

-Oye… yo… solo-empezó a decir pero Juri ya había salido corriendo de nuevo-esa chica… no entiendo a las mujeres.

-¿Quién es la chica Ryo?

-Ah… me asustaste ¿qué haces por aquí?-le pregunto Ryo.

-Vivo por aquí Ryo no es extraño… que ande aquí… la pregunta es ¿qué haces tu aquí?

-Bueno era solo…-empezó a decir pero lo interrumpieron.

-De seguro visitando a tu nuevo intento de conquista ¿verdad? Y de seguro es la chica de la que te despediste ¿verdad?

-Claro que no-se defendió Ryo-ere solo una amiga… era…-pero de nuevo no pudo terminar.

-Y por que el casanova de la ciudad no entiende a las mujeres… vaya Ryo estas perdiendo tu estilo.

-Claro que entiendo a las mujeres… tu eres la única a la que no entiendo Rika.

-Mmm… y nunca vas a entenderme crelo-dijo Rika.

-Bueno Rika no venía a pelear contigo… te quería… bueno yo…-empezó Ryo con algo de dificultad mientras, sentía como sus mejillas comenzaban a ponerse calientes así que debía de estar sonrojado "¿Por qué demonios tengo que sonrojarme?"-quería invitarte para que… fuéramos… junto al torneo de las digi-cartas.

-¿Para que fuéramos "JUNTOS"?-pregunto Rika bastante sorprendida y no digamos también sonrojada. "¿Por qué tengo que sonrojarme?, se supone que ya no iba a sentir nada por él… pero que demonios pienso nunca he sentido nada por él…"

-Si bueno… si no quieres no hay problema…-continuo diciendo Ryo viendo que Rika tardaba en darle una respuesta.

-Lo que pasa es que voy a ir al Torneo en compañía de Takato y los demás-contesto algo triste "Demonios Ryo… hubieras venido antes que Juri" pensó Rika inconscientemente.

-A bueno entonces supongo que te veré en el Torneo… me tengo que ir-dijo Ryo mientras caminaba lejos.

-Oye Ryo-dijo Rika deteniéndolo y le tomo la mano-puedes venir con nosotros nos veremos en el centro comercial a la 1:00.

-Vaya me estas invitando… veo que se te esta quitando lo de ser una niña fría.

-No te invito por eso… es por…-dijo Rika tratando de encontrar una buena excusa-por… que quiero asegurarme de que vayas al Torneo quiero vencerte a como de lugar-dijo acercándose a su rostro al de Ryo de una manera que quería intimidarlo para que supiera que ella seguía siendo las misma Rika de antes… la misma "Reina Digimon".

-Estoy esperando ansioso ese momento-le contesto Ryo también acercando su rostro al de ella para intimidarla.

Los rostros de ambos estaban a escasos centímetros del rostro del otro tanto que podían sentir la respiración del otro, ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de la situación en la que estaban solamente querían intimidarse uno al otro.

-Vaya ustedes dos ya andan juntos-fue en ese momento que Rika y Ryo volvieron a la realidad, dándose cuenta de que sus rostros estaban muy juntos se sonrojaron y rápidamente se separaron.

-Por que no nos dijeron nada… yo decía que ustedes en realidad se querían-dijo Takato.

-Si es amor apache-dijo de forma burlona Hirokazu.

-Oye el y yo… no-empezó a decir Rika-el y yo… no somos nada entiendes.

-Bueno pero no te enojes Rika es que como siempre se están peleando…-empezó Takato pero Rika lo interrumpió.

-Por esa razón siempre nos peleamos nunca podíamos estar juntos…

"Nunca podremos estar junto" esa palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Ryo…

-No me dejas terminar Rika…-dijo Takato-es que dices por ahí algunas cosas y creo que son verdad.

-¿Qué es lo que dices por ahí?-pregunto Rika.

-"Que del odio al amor hay un paso" o "que del odio nace el amor"… y pensé que ustedes ya había pasado por ese paso.

-¡DEBES ESTAR LOCO!-dijeron Rika y Ryo al mismo tiempo y se ponían rojos.

-Bueno… bueno… pero no se enoje… solo estaba dando un comentario-trato de calmarlos Takato sabiendo bien el carácter que tenían ambos y cuando se enojaban eran terribles y más si estaban juntos.

-Esta bien pero aprende a guardarte tus comentario-dijo Rika.

-¿Oye Ryo vas a ir al torneo de las digi-cartas?-pregunto Kenta.

-Sí…

-Ya vez Hiro-le dijo Takato a Hirokazu-te dije que Ryo no iba a dejar de asistir a ese torneo.

-Claro acaso creen que Ryo Akiyama el mejor Tamer se va a perder una competencia como esa-se oyó una voz detrás de Rika, cuando todos voltearon vieron a una niña que debería tener no mas de 12 años su cabello güerro lo tenía largo pero recogido con una coleta, sus ojos eran de color verde claro lo que hacía resaltar más la belleza de la chica, traía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino su blusa era sin mangas.

-¿Y tú quien eres?-pregunto Rika.

-Me llamo Honda, Yoko Honda… mucho gusto en conocerte.

-Si igualmente-contesto Rika, aunque en realidad no parecía verdad.

-Hay que hermosa-le decía Hirokazu a Kenta-¿no crees?

-Claro-contesto Kenta de la misma manera que estaba Hirokazu, todo embobado, hasta Takato estaba algo sonrojado.

-Ryo-volvió a decir la chava-te fui a buscar a tu casa pero ya no estabas, tu papá me dijo que había venido aquí… así que vine a buscarte-dijo mientras le tomaba de la mano y Ryo no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Yoko… no sabía que fueras a ir a mi casa.

-Oye Ryo ¿por que no nos presentas a tu amiga?-pregunto Hirokazu.

-Ha si lo olvidaba… ellos son Takato, Hirokazu, Kenya y ella es Rika Nonaka-termino de decir Ryo.

-Mmm… con que Rika ¿acaso no eres "La Reina Digimon"?-pregunto Yoko.

-Si… soy yo ¿por qué?

-Solo he oído tu nombre en varias ocasiones y quería conocerte… ganaste el torneo de las digi-cartas después de que Ryo no participo… pero en esta ocasión le vas a ganar ¿verdad Ryo?

-Bueno… pues no se… Rika también es muy buena con las cartas-dijo Ryo con un leve rubor en las mejillas… tal vez se debía a que Yoko no soltaba su mano.

-Vamos Ryo tal vez ella es buena pero tu eres el mejor… "El Tamer Legendario"-decía Yoko.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo-añadió Hirokazu-Ryo es mucho mejor que ella-señalando a Rika.

-Yo sabía que alguien me daría la razón.

-Yo también pienso que tu tienes razón-dijo Kenta para llamar la atención de Yoko.

Pasaron unos minutos discutiendo que Ryo es mucho más fuerte que Rika, bueno discutiendo a medias por que Yoko, Hirokazu y Kenta solo hablaban de Ryo, hasta que llego un momento que Rika se cansó y mejor salio de ese lugar sin que nadie lo notara… solo hasta que Ryo despejo la vista de la "pequeña discusión" vio que Rika ya no se encontraba en ese lugar… así que el también decidió dejarlos para que siguieran ellos solos, y también se fue sin que nadie lo notara.

Ryo pensó en regresar a su casa el bien sabía que cuando Yoko empezaba a hablar de un tema no paraba, ni prestaba atención a lo que la rodeaba y al parecer el tema preferido de ella era "RYO". Ryo iba con dirección a su casa cuando se encontró sin saber como delante de la puerta de la casa de Rika.

-"¿Qué demonios? Pero si yo quería ir a mi casa… bueno ya que estoy aquí"-penso Ryo mientras caminaba al interior de la casa.

La puerta de adelante estaba abierta, así que entro. Cuando estuvo dentro de la casa.

-Disculpen…-dijo Ryo para ver si alguien lo escuchaba.

-Si… ¿quién es?-pregunto la madre de Rika, dentro de su casa, cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con Ryo.

-Buenas tarde señora Nonaka, mi nombre es Ryo Akiyama-dijo mientras hacía una reverencia-venia a buscar a Rika.

-A eres un amigo de Rika… espera un momento mientras la llamo-dijo mientras caminaba a la recamara de Rika.

Rika estaba acostada en su cama, boca abajo mientras tenía algo sujeto en la mano.

-Rika te buscan, es un amigo tuyo esta en la sala esperándote, si me permites decirlo es muy lindo-dijo la madre de Rika mientras salía del cuarto de su hija.

-"¿Un amigo?"-pensaba Rika mientras caminaba con rumbo hacía la sala-"¿Quién podrá ser Takato o tal vez Henry? Pero espero que no sea…"-sus pensamientos se quedaron en eso por que en ese momento vio a Ryo sentado en la sala.

-¿Ryo? ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó la chica-¿Qué tú "amiguita" ya te dejo?

-¿Amiguita?-preguntó Ryo desconcertado-te refieres a Yoko.

-Claro a quien mas me podría referir-dijo enojada Rika-¿por qué no te vas con ella? o mejor ¿dime que haces aquí?

-Bueno venía a tu casa por que… bueno… yo…-"por que viniste aquí Ryo, buena pregunta".

Ryo no sabía que contestar a esa pregunta, bueno en realidad si sabia… pero no se lo podía decir a Rika así como así…

Mientras Ryo se inventaba una excusa para decirla a Rika… llego alguien que hizo que Ryo saliera de ese gran apuro.

-Ryo que bueno que sigues aquí-llego a interrumpir la Sra. Nonaka.

-¿Mamá que haces?

-Solo quería ver que nuestro invitado estuviera cómodo-respondió, viendo a Ryo-disculpa te gustaría quedarte a cenar.

-A bueno… yo tenía que ir a mi casa por qué…-intento excusarse Ryo.

-Si no aceptar no volveré a dejar que salgas con mi hija.

-"¿Salir?"-se pregunto Ryo a si mismo… mientras comprendía el significado de aquellas palabras un rubor subía por sus mejillas.

-Mamá… el y yo… no… estamos-trato de decirle Rika a su madre, pero Ryo pudo notar que también estaba roja aunque no sabía bien por que… si por vergüenza o enojo hacia su madre.

-No tienes por que avergonzarte hija-interrumpió a Rika-además es un chavo muy apuesto y se ve que también es muy buena persona, bien Ryo, ¿aceptar quedarte?

-Ah… bueno… esta bien-contesto Ryo.

-Muy bien iré a preparar la cena… les avisare cuando este lista-y salio de la sala dejando de nuevo solos a Rika y Ryo.

-¿Se puede saber por que le dijiste a mi mamá que aceptabas quedarte a cenar?

-Sería una falta de cortesía decirle que "no"… además si no aceptaba tu madre ya no nos permitiría "salir juntos"-dijo con una mezcla de picardía y travesura.

-Tu y yo no estamos saliendo-no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darla la cara a Ryo.

-Entonces ¿por qué estas roja?

-Eso no te importa.

-Si tú lo dices… oye que traes en la mano.

-¿Qué?-dijo Rika y volteando a ver lo que tenía y por fin se dio cuenta, no se había dado cuenta que lo traía, el pañuelo que Ryo, el que había usado para vendarla el brazo, intento ocultarlo para que Ryo no lo notara-no es nada.

-¿Entonces por que lo ocultas?-preguntó el chico de los ojos azules mientras caminaba hacía ella para poder ver mejor lo que Rika sostenía.

-¡Hija, Ryo la cena esta lista!-gritó la Sra. Nonaka desde la cocina.

-Tenemos que ir a cenar-dijo Rika y salía de la habitación hacia el comedor.

La cena no hubo muchos problemas ya que Rika no podía discutir con Ryo, por que sino su madre la regañaba diciendo algo como: Tienes que compórtate con las visitas Rika.

-Muchas gracias por la cena Sra. Nonaka estuvo deliciosa-se despedía Ryo de la madre de Rika, al haber terminado la cena.

-No hay de que… si quieres puedes venir cualquier día a visitar a Rika.

-¡¡MAMA!!

-Que hija es un chico muy bueno… además me parece un buen cuñado.

-¡¡¡¡¡MAMA!!!!!-ahora si Rika no pudo evitar sonrojarse y Ryo aunque nadie lo noto también se sonrojo ante ese comentario.

-Rika, acompaña a Ryo a la puerta.

Los dos chico salieron de la casa, Rika regañadientes.

-Entonces Rika ¿nos vemos en el Torneo?

-Claro, te demostrare que te puedo ganar-dijo con una voz desafiante-ni tú ni nadie podrá vencerme.

-Vamos no te hagas la chica fría que ya no te queda-y luego añadió al ver la cara de desconcierto de Rika-y no te hagas la que no me entiende se que has cambiado y ya no eres la misma de antes… lo puedo ver en tu mirada… si tú mirada antes cuando me veías… tus ojos parecía hielo sentía que me fulminabas con la mirada… pero ahora es diferente, tu mirada es diferente, tu eres diferente.

-¿Y ahora como te siente cuando te miro?-Rika no pudo contenerse a preguntarle eso.

-Bueno ahora me gusta mucho cuando me miras-dijo acercándose a ella-tu mirada es calida y me siento bien cuando me ves de esa manera-dijo mientras tomaba el rostro de Rika entres sus manos-me gusta… que me mires así… con afecto, cariño.

-"Rika recuerda… te prometiste a ti misma volver a ser la misma de antes pero… sus ojos son hermosos no puedo apartar la mirada de él… ¿por qué? ¿Qué tiene el de especial?

Mientras Rika tenía un pequeño conflicto en su interior a Ryo no le importaba quedarse en esa situación con Rika.

-Todo lo que dices son mentiras… yo sigo siendo la misma de antes-decía Rika mientras, apartaba a Ryo.

-Lo dices en serio, sigues siendo la misma de antes-lo reto Ryo.

-Claro que soy la misma… la Reina Digimon-le contesto enfadada Rika.

-Bueno como tú digas, pero… yo voy a hacer que cambies de carácter.

-Inténtalo… pero no te va a servir de nada-lo reto Rika.

-Me gustan las personas que me retan Rika… y tú lo haces todo el tiempo-dijo picaramente Ryo.

-Haz lo que quieras-dijo Rika sonrojándose y caminando a la puerta de su casa-luego nos vemos.

-La próxima semana nos veremos… recuerda el Torneo de las digi-cartas… recuerda que me invitaste… ya nos veremos en nuestra cita-dijo Ryo sonrojado, aunque como estaba oscuro tal vez Rika no lo noto.

-No es una cita, adiós-y le cerro la puerta en sus narices.

-Ay que carácter-dijo Ryo mientras caminaba de regreso a su casa.

Y paso la semana volando en menos de lo que cualquiera lo hubiera notado.

-Demonios… no tengo que ponerme-decía Rika desde su habitación, pero su madre y su abuela que estaban en el comedor alcanzaron a oírla gritar.

-Rika ¿qué pasa?-le preguntó la madre de Rika muy preocupada… ya que Rika nunca le había dado importancia a la ropa.

-Nada importante… solo que no encuentro que ropa usar… voy a salir con mis amigos-le contó Rika.

-Vaya, y por que no usas…

-¡Mamá!-la interrumpió Rika, por que conociendo a su madre le saldría con que se pusiera un vestido o algo parecido.

-Primero escúchame Rika… ponte la camisa que te di, hace tiempo que no la usas-dijo, dándole una blusa blanca con mangas de color verde y un corazón de color azul, la misma que le había dado antes de irse a enfrentar al Delipa.

Luego de eso la Sra. Nonaka salio de la habitación.

-"Es verdad no me he puesto esta blusa"-pensaba Rika-"es más recuerdo que Ryo me dijo que me veía bien con esta blusa… creo que me la voy a poner… pero que dije… ¿por qué me la voy a poner? Solo porque a Ryo le gusto como me veía… no… no me la voy a poner"-y arrojo la camisa hacía el suelo-"mejor uso esto… es la ropa que use cuando gane un torneo de las digi-cartas, justo antes de conocer a Renamon"

Rika salio de su casa para encontrarse con Juri y los demás en el torneo, pero no sabía que Juri le tenía una pequeña trampa y cuando llego no había nadie, así que espero por un rato, pero al pasar 5 minutos solo vio llegar a Ryo.

-Hola Rika, ¿cómo estas?-preguntó el chico, que venía con unos pantalones de mezquilla y una blusa de color azul, la cual combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos, y una chamarra.

-Hola Ryo.

-Oye, ¿dónde están los demás?

-No lo se-le contestó la Tamer-Juri me digo que nos veríamos aquí… tal vez se les hizo tarde… como a otros-dijo mientras miraba a Ryo.

-Oye solo llegue cinco minutos tarde… no es para tanto.

Y así empezó una "normal platica" (si como no) entre Rika y Ryo, mientras había unas personas escondidas entre las sombras.

-¿Crees que esto fue buena idea?-preguntó la voz de un niño.

-Claro… es genial-le contestó la voz de una niña se oía muy contenta.

-Pero yo quería pasar tiempo con Ryo… mi héroe… no es gusto-reclamó la voz de un niño pero era diferentes a la del primero.

-Oye cállate, nos van a escuchar-le reclamó la niña.

-En verdad, no pienso que esto sea una buena idea-dijo la voz del primer chico-¿no crees que si pasan tiempo juntos se van a odiar más, Juri?

-No, claro que no…

-¿En serio oíste que Rika invito a Ryo al torneo?-preguntó la voz del segundo chico.

-Claro con estas orejas que se han de comer los gusanos, cuando vi que Ryo iba a la casa de Rika… le dije que yo ya me iba pero en realidad lo seguí y bueno luego apareció Rika y lo demás ya lo saben-contestó Juri.

-Solo espero que Rika no, nos mate por dejarla sola con Ryo-dijo el primer chico.

-No te preocupes, Takato, todo estará bien… mejor nos vamos de este lugar Takato, Hiro, Kenta, vamos.

-Si-contestaron los 3 chicos a la vez y caminaron lejos de Rika y Ryo.

Regresar


	5. El torneo incia

BODY { SCROLLBAR-FACE-COLOR: #cc66ff; SCROLLBAR-HIGHLIGHT-COLOR: #ff99ff; SCROLLBAR-SHADOW-COLOR: #e10052; SCROLLBAR-3DLIGHT-COLOR: #ffccff; SCROLLBAR-ARROW-COLOR: #ffccff; SCROLLBAR-TRACK-COLOR: #ff99ff; SCROLLBAR-DARKSHADOW-COLOR: red } 

** Del odio nace al amor**

** Capitulo 5. El torneo inicia.**

Escrito por Sora_15

* * *

-Rika, ¿en serio se quedaron de ver en este lugar?-preguntó Ryo fastidiado por que no había llegado nadie-ya paso media hora.

-Claro que nos quedamos de ver aquí.

-Oye yo no me quiero quedar en este lugar hasta las 3, vamos a hacer algo… tengo hambre-dijo Ryo, mientras su estomago rugía por el hambre que tenía.

-Solo piensas en tu estomago-le reclamo la chica.

-Pienso en otras cosas… pero ahora tengo hambre-en ese momento también rugió el estomago de Rika-y por lo que oigo tu también tienes hambre… vamos te invito a comer algo, conozco un buen lugar, luego buscaremos a Takato y los demás, ¿sí? por favor-dijo poniendo cara de niño bueno, con lo que solo lo hacía verse más guapo y nadie, escuchen nadie (ni Rika), podía resistirse a ese rostro.

-Oh, bueno vamos-respondió resignada.

-¡Genial!, ven-y le tomo la mano para guiarla-esta muy cerca de aquí.

Caminaron entre varias personas y algunas chicas al pasar volteaban a ver a Ryo, y la mayoría le lanzaban miradas asesinas a Rika, Rika solo murmuraba algo entre dientes que se podría entender como tontas.

-Mira es este lugar, sirven los mejores okonomayakis que he probado, te van a gustar-dijo Ryo al llegar al establecimiento.

El lugar era muy bonito al entrar una señora los atendió, pero al parecer ya conocía a Ryo.

-Otra vez por aquí Ryo, y por lo que veo acompañado de una nueva jovencita, ella es más linda que la anteriores.

-¿Anteriores?-dijo Rika enfadada.

-No es lo que crees, señora Tezuka-le dijo Ryo a la señora-podría darnos una mesa para dos.

-Sí, claro-dijo la señora-como siempre-murmuro.

Luego de que la señora Tezuka se retiro.

-¿Anteriores chicas? Una mesa para dos ¿cómo siempre?-le dijo Rika enfadada o celosa.

-Ya te dije que no es como crees…

-Y que es lo que creo, Ryo

-Bueno que… esas chicas… son… a no se… pero pienso que estas celosa…-dijo Ryo, en verdad no creía que Rika estuviera celosa pero tenía que decir algo para defenderse.

-Yo celosa… de ti… ni loca, es más por que mejor no invitas a una de tus tantas novias

-Ninguna de ellas son nada para mi… solo son mis amigas, creeme-le suplico Ryo.

-Es más por que tienes que darme explicaciones de quienes son esas chicas tu y yo… solo… somos… amigos-dijo Rika, pero la manera en que lo dijo parecía que si le importaba.

-Sabes que somos algo diferente… somos…

-Es verdad que equivocada estaba no somos amigos… somos rivales, gracias por aclarármelo, Ryo-dijo Rika enfadada aunque con un leve tono de tristeza en su voz.

-Yo no quise decir eso yo…-trato de disculparse Ryo, pero cuando iba a decir algo más llego la Sra. Tezuka con la orden de cada quien.

-Bien aquí traigo lo que me ordenaron, espero que disfruten su comida-dejo la comida que pidieron y camino de regreso a la cocina.

Mientras comían Rika hizo todo lo posible para no dirigirle la palabra a Ryo se había molestado mucho con él, bueno mas bien le dolió que Ryo pensara que ellos solo eran rivales en la pelea de las digi-cartas. Aunque en realidad yo no quería que Rika lo interpretara de esa manera.

-Ay yo no quería decir eso-pensaba el Tamer-yo quería darle a entender que éramos algo mas que solo amigos... ¿pero en verdad lo somos? ¿o es lo que yo quiero que seamos? Creo que es lo que yo quiero que seamos... pero por favor Ryo quitate esas ideas de la cabeza... Rika nunca te va a ver como algo mas que amigos, es mas ella misma te acaba de confirmar que ni amigos son, solo somos rivales.

Los dos terminaron de comer y Ryo como todo caballero tuvo que pagar la comida, mientras empezaba el torneo decidieron dar una vuelta por el centro comercial solo viendo as tiendas y entrando a una que otra.

-Ryo ya son las 2:24, vamos al lugar en donde será el torneo.

-Si tienes ra... –pero no pudo terminar sintió que alguien llegaba por la espalda y se aventó hacia el, al voltear a ver quien era-Yoko ¿qué haces aquí?

-Tenia que venir a ver como es que ganas el torneo-le dijo la chava colgada por atrás de Ryo (n/a: si han visto Sakura Card Captors imagínense a Yoko como Nakuru).

-Bueno aunque no es seguro que gane.

-Pero claro que vas a ganar Ryo-dijo mientras acercaba su rostro mas al de Ryo, y este ultimo se sonrojo-no hay nadie como tu.

-Disculpen-intervino Rika separando a Ryo de Yoko, y tomando a Ryo por la mano alejándolo de Yoko.

-¿Qué te pasa, Rika? Sabes puedo caminar yo solo-fueron algunas de las protestas que salían de la boca de Ryo.

Solo lo soltó cuando estuvieron en la entrada del torneo.

-Oye, Rika, ¿qué te pasa? ¿por qué reaccionaste así?

-Se nos hacia tarde para el torneo y tu estabas muy entretenido.

-Pero todavía faltan 20 minutos para que empiece-dijo Ryo consultando su reloj.-no será por otra razón que me separaste de Yoko-Rika se quedo callada-no será porque estabas celosa.

-Por favor Ryo, yo celosa, no conozco el significado de esas palabras-dijo Rika indignada y caminando derecho a la puerta de inscripciones-vas a venir o a quedarte parado como tonto.

-Si ya voy-respondió Ryo.

Cuando ambos entraron al lugar en donde se llevaría acabo el torneo, vieron sentados en un lugar apartados a Takato, Hirokazu, Kenta y Juri.

-Juri, ¿no se supone que nos veríamos como hace 3 horas?-pregunto Rika enfadada.

-Bueno... lo que pasa es que...-Juri estaba metida en problemas no había inventado una buena excusa-mira es que a Hirokazu se le olvido que hoy era el Torneo por eso cuando fuimos a su casa, lo encontramos sin arreglas y se tardo mucho cuando llegamos al lugar en donde nos habíamos quedado de ver ya no te encontramos.

-A tenían que ser los niños es que nunca maduran-dijo Rika ahora entendiendo por que no había llegado su amiga.

-Pero que dices Juri yo nunca...-pero un pisotón de parte de Juri hizo que Hirokazu cerrara la boca.

-Pero por lo que veo encontraste a alguien para que te hiciera compañía-continuo Juri para que Hirokazu no volviera a abrir la boca.

-¿Qué? ¿Ryo? ¿Cómo crees?-contestaba Rika.

-Yo solo lo decía, como te veo llegar con el-dijo Juri.

-¡Eso no significa nada!-contesto Rika algo exaltada.

-Bueno chicos ya se anotaron para el torneo-preguntó Ryo quien llegaba detrás de Rika.

-Si a mí me toco en el bloque 2, segunda parte-dijo Takato.

-A mi en el bloque 3, también en la segunda parte-dijo Juri.

-Me toco en el 4 bloque, primera parte-dijo Hiro.

-Y a mi en el bloque 2, primera parte-dijo Kenta.

-Tendré que irme a inscribir antes de que se termine-dijo Rika mientras caminaba a donde se estaban inscribiendo todos, pero alguien la detuvo antes de que siguiera caminando.

-No te preocupes Rika, hace un momento nos inscribí a ambos-le dijo Ryo.

-¿Y en que bloque me toco?-preguntó Rika.

-Te toco en el bloque 1, segunda parte-le contesto Ryo.

-¿Y a ti, Ryo?-le preguntó Hirokazu.

Por un momento a Rika le preocupo que a Ryo le fuera a tocar en el mismo bloque que a ella, temía que se fueran a enfrentar juntos, no por que pudiera perder, no era por eso, era por algo más.

-Me toco en el bloque 4, segunda parte-dijo Ryo, mientras Rika suspiraba aliviada.

-Entonces si es que todos llegamos a la final de cada bloque se enfrentaran Takato contra Kenta, Hirokazu contra Ryo, ¿verdad?-dijo Juri

-Eso si estos dos mocosos-dijo Rika mientras veía a Hirokazu y Kenta-llegan a ganar, no creo que lleguen a ganar ninguna.

-¡¡CLARO QUE GANAREMOS!!-dijeron en coro Hirokazu y Kenta.

-Ryo, por fin te alcance-dijo una voz a lo lejos, la cual Rika reconoció y en realidad ya estaba harta de escuchar esa voz a cada momento en que se encontraba con Ryo, era Yoko-y dime Ryo en que bloque te toco-dijo mientras veía el papel de Ryo-a ya veo te toco en el bloque 4, segunda parte. Que bueno así no tendremos que enfrentarnos si no es hasta la final.

-¿Enfrentarnos? No me digas que tu también vas...-empezó Ryo.

-Sí, Ryo, voy a participar en el torneo también-concluyo Yoko, muy emocionada-nos enfrentaremos en la final.

-Eso si lleguas-susurro Rika para que nadie pudiera escucharla.

-Y dime Yoko, ¿en que bloque quedaste?-le pregunto Ryo.

-Me toco en el bloque 1, primera parte.

-Eso quiere decir que...-dijo Ryo mientras veía a Rika-que tu y Rika tendrán que enfrentarse al final del bloque.

-Si es que esta niña puede ganar-añadió Rika-aunque lo dudo.

-Déjame decirte que llegare a la final del bloque, y además te ganare-dijo Yoko-tu eres la Reina Digimon, ¿verdad?

-Si, ¿por qué?

-Si te gano eso quiere decir que seré la nueva Reina Digimon, y como Ryo es el Rey.

-Ya te dije no me ganaras, no compartirás nada con Ryo-le dijo Rika bastante molesta, le dolía que esa niña tuviera que compartir algo mas con Ryo, le molestaba y no entendía, todavía por que.

"Ya veo con que a ella también le gusta Ryo" pensaba Yoko "pues ya veremos quien gana".

Todo esto pasaba mientras las dos se estaban lanzando miradas llenas de odio, pero sobro todo unas tremendas ganas de demostrar quien era la mejor.

Y si las miradas matar, si así fuera ellas dos ya estaría muertas y enterradas dos metros bajo tierra.

-Chicas-intervino Juri con un poco de miedo.

-¿Qué, quieres?-respondieron las dos.

-El torneo ya empieza en 3 minutos, será mejor que vayamos.

-Si será lo mejor-dijo Rika, mientras no le quitaba la vista a Yoko y ella asía lo mismo.

Todos se dispusieron a empezar con el torneo donde estaba en juego algo más que el campeonato de las cartas en este torneo, abría muchas sorpresas que ninguno de nuestros Tamers se espera, y en donde se descubrirán uno o que otro secreto de alguno de ellos...

Las fastidiosas notas de la autora:  
Bueno se que es super corto este capitulo pero es que quería dejar un capitulo entero para el torneo donde se me ocurrieron algunas cosas nuevas que no pensaba poner, yo no pensaba poner las batallas ni nada de eso pero... entonces se me ocurrio algo muy interesante. Solo digo que Ryo va a tener un rival y eso es entretenido, por eso deje este capitulo asta ahí...

* * *

Regresar


	6. ¿Celos yo? Parte I

Notas: bueno antes de comenzar este capitulo esta dedicado al torneo de las digi-cartas pero quería decir algo antes de empezar es que no voy a poner mucha atención en los combates tal vez solo dijo quien gano y asunto arreglado espero que me disculpen si alguien quería que pusiera el combate completo.  
  
  
  
El odio nace el amor  
  
Escrito por Sora_15  
  
Capitulo 6. ¿Celos yo? Parte 1  
  
  
  
-Bienvenidos sean todos al nuevo torneo de las digicartas-decía el presentador a todos los niños que estaban ahí presente-antes que nada tenemos que dejar claro algunas nuevas reglas que se incluyen en este nuevo torneo el ganador será nombrado el rey digimon pero también puede ser una chica en ese caso será la nueva reina digimon, como todos ustedes saben contamos con la presencia de los que son actualmente los reyes del juego de las cartas... nos referimos a Ryo Akiyama y Rika Nonaka-dijo mientras una luz apuntaba a donde estaban los dos, Ryo saludaba a todo el mundo mientras Rika no se movía para nada.  
  
-Presumido-le dijo Rika a Ryo.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Yo...?-preguntó Ryo atónito-solo complazco a mis fans-dijo mientras volvía a sonreír a un grupo de niñas que estaba por ahí y por lógica las niñas se emocionaron y Rika hizo un gesto de aburrimiento.  
  
-Pero también como este es un torneo para decidir a los nuevos reyes, nosotros hicimos torneos en otras partes del mundo como: Estados Unidos, México, España, Italia, Francia, China, Brasil e Inglaterra... De ahí salio un campeón que vino a competir a Japón para llevarse el titulo a su país. Y ahora-continuo el presentador-los presentaremos para que los vayan conociendo tenemos a:  
  
William ganador del torneo Estadounidense el tiene 14 años-William es un chico de cabello rubio corto y con ojos azules.  
  
Fabiola ganadora del torneo de México ella tiene 17 años-Fabiola una chava de ojos café con el cabello rubio(aunque es pintado) y lo trae sujetado con una coleta.  
  
Ronaldo ganador del torneo de Brasil el tiene 13 años-Ronaldo es un chico moreno de ojos cafés oscuros y su cabello es chino de color negro.  
  
Daniel ganador del torneo de Inglaterra el tiene 13 años-Daniel es un chico de cabello negro con ojos azules y usa anteojos, su rostro parecía el de un niño pequeño.  
  
Kouya ganador del torneo de China el tiene 12 años-el tiene el cabello negro aunque demasiado corto(casi pelón) y sus ojos también son negros.  
  
Marina ganadora del torneo de España ella tiene 14 años-Marina tiene el cabello largo pasando los hombros y es de color castaño y sus ojos son del mismo color.  
  
Marco ganador del torneo de Francia el tiene 15 años-el tenía los ojos azules al igual que su cabello usaba unos anteojos al igual que Daniel.  
  
Y por último pero no menos importante esta Maximiliano ganador de Italia el tiene 14 años, déjenme decirle que el es el mas destacada de todos su manera de jugar es muy parecida a la que tiene nuestra Reina digimon así que hay que déjenme advertirles de este jugador-Maximiliano tenía el cabello rubio como asta los hombros y sus ojos son verde esmeralda, muy guapo debo añadir  
  
-Bueno después les explicaremos las demás reglas por el momento que comiencen los combates para definir al campeón de Japón.  
  
  
  
Así comenzaron los juegos en todos los bloques hasta que al final solo quedaron unos cuantos para enfrentarse.  
  
-Bien Hirokazu creo este es tu sueño hecho realidad, ¿no?-le pregunto Juri a Hirokazu.  
  
-Bueno por parte si, pero por otra no-contesto el susodicho.  
  
-¿Por qué? ¿Pensé que lo que mas querías en este mundo era que te tocara pelear contra Ryo?-preguntó Takato.  
  
-Si, pero...-dijo Hirokazu.  
  
-¿Pero que?-preguntó Kenta.  
  
-ME VA A GANAR-termino por fin Hirokazu. Todos lo que estaban ahí empezar a reír menor Rika.  
  
-De eso no tengo la menor duda-dijo Rika-hasta me sorprende que ustedes dos- señalando a Hirokazu y Kenta-hayan llegado hasta la final.  
  
-Lastima que me eliminaron-dijo Juri-bueno será para la próxima.  
  
-Si también es una lastima que nos tocara pelear en las finales entre nosotros-dijo Takato-a Hirokazu le toca contra Ryo, a mi contra Kenta, y a Rika... ¿contra quien te toca Rika?  
  
-Bueno... fue contra...-empezó a decir Rika pero antes de que terminara alguien la interrumpió.  
  
-Le toca contra mi, claro esta-dijo Yoko detrás de Ryo-que acaso pensaban que iba a perder, nunca y no creo que tengas ninguna oportunidad contra mi- le dijo Yoko viendo directamente a los ojos a Rika.  
  
-Eso ya lo veremos-dijo Rika con un tono de voz desafiante.  
  
-Espero verlo-le contesto Yoko con el mismo tono de voz, pero de pronto cambio su tono y dijo-oye que te parece si hacemos este combate mas emocionante.  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-La que gane, se lleva a Ryo-dijo tranquilamente Yoko-si no es que eres una miedosa.  
  
-¿QUÉ?-dijo el susodicho en la apuesta-que creen que son un objeto o que...  
  
-No te moleste Ryo-dijo Yoko acercándose a Ryo hasta abrazarlo-es solo para que por fin te liberes de esta bruja.  
  
-ESTA BIEN ACEPTO TU TONTO TRATO-dijo Rika lo mas alto posible.  
  
-Esta hecho, la que gane se lleva a Ryo y la perdedora no podrá volver a verlo en toda su vida-dijo Yoko separándose de Ryo-bueno te dejo Ryo querido, y no te preocupes yo ganare, tengo que ir a preparar mi estrategia aunque no creo que sea la gran cosas si es para solamente ganarle a esta- dijo mientras se despedía de Ryo con un beso en la mejilla.  
  
-Oye, Rika vas a pelar por mí-pregunto sorprendido Ryo.  
  
-¿Yo...? ¿Pelear por ti?-dijo Rika-acaso estas alucinando.  
  
-Entonces ¿Por qué aceptaste el reto de Yoko?-pregunto Ryo.  
  
-Lo acepte por que tengo que defender mí honra, ¿o acaso creías que era por ti?  
  
-Claro que es por mí, pero tú no lo aceptas... estas celosa y me quieres solo para ti-dijo Ryo con un tono de voz juguetón.  
  
-CALLATE-le grito Rika al más no poder a Ryo.  
  
  
  
-Bien se han realizado 3 combates-decía el anunciador del torneo-y los ganadores son: Ryo Akiyama, Takato Matsuki y Utsagi Makoto, solo nos queda un combate más Rika Nonaka contra Yoko Himura. Ahora pasemos a este emocionante combate-en eso llega alguien y le dice algo al anunciador en el oído-o vaya me acaban de informar que en este combate se juega algo más que una simple victoria, esta jovencitas también están jugando para ver quien es la ganadora del corazón de nuestro Tamer Legendario-dijo mientras señalaba a Ryo. Muchas chicas que están observando la pelea abuchearon a Rika y Yoko. Mientras que Rika se ponía de un rojo carmín.  
  
-Tenías que decirlo para que todo el mundo se enterrara-dijo Rika a Yoko-se nota que te justa que vean como vas a perder a Ryo-dijo Rika hay que tener en cuenta de que ellas dos estaban en un lugar alto donde nadie mas que ellas se podía escuchar.  
  
-Vaya por fin admites que Ryo te gusta-dijo Yoko complacida-aunque necesitaras más que eso para poder vencerme.  
  
-No admito nada, y te ganare-dijo Rika dando por terminada la conversación y empezando con el duelo.  
  
  
  
La pelea entre las dos se prolongo por largo tiempo al parecer las cosas que había dicho Yoko de que sabía jugar no eran solamente palabrerías, pero no por nada se estaba enfrentando contra la Reina Digimon al final los puntos de cada quien estaba así Yoko tenía 250 puntos mientras que Rika tenia 230, la competición estaba muy pareja el digimon de Rika fue aniquilado y Yoko tenía en el campo a Biyomon con una carta de digievolución así que tenía a Garudamon y con un aditamento de super fuerza, Rika solo tenía este turno para sacar a su próximo digimon.  
  
-"Solo me queda esta oportunidad"-pensaba nuestra Tamer-"Tengo todo solo necesito un buen digimon"-en eso Rika saca de su mano una carta y- "perfecto no podía pedir un mejor digimon"  
  
Rika puso si digimon le dio una carta de digievolución, mas el aditamento de unión de poderes.  
  
-Esa carta es...-dijo Yoko al ver la carta de unión de poderes.  
  
-Si esta carta me permite darle a mi digimon del campo una unión de poderes con algún digimon que hayas mandando a mi cementerio(o sea que ya haya sido aniquilado) y lo uno con esta carta.  
  
Al hacer esto Rika su digimon tenía un poder de ataque de 2300 y el de Yoko de 2100, un solo ataque y Yoko quedo con 0 puntos, declarando a Rika como la ganadora.  
  
-Señora y señores por fin después de un extenuante combate Rika Nonaka nuestra Reina Digimon resulto ser la ganadora-dijo el anunciador con emoción-y como estaba dicho Rika es la ganadora también del corazón de Ryo.  
  
Al escuchar aquello parecía que Rika lo había olvidado, y mientras iba bajando por la escaleras pudo ver a Ryo parado al final de las escaleras esperándola, Rika trato de ignorar al anunciador diciendo a cada rato "La pareja de reyes por fin junta" y paso junto a Ryo como tratando de ignorarlo también a el.  
  
-Rika las dos cartas que uniste fueron...-empezó a decir Ryo pero Rika lo interrumpió.  
  
-No fueron nada en especial... así que no te emociones-termino Rika aunque se notaba que estaba sonrojada.  
  
-¿Por qué estas roja?-preguntó Ryo.  
  
-Es... por... el agotamiento de la batalla... si es por eso-dijo Rika con algo de dificultad.  
  
-Bueno, si tu dices... pero entonces dime... ahora te pertenezco, ¿no?-dijo Ryo recordándole de nuevo la apuesta que hizo con Yoko.  
  
-Era una tontería, no le perteneces a nadie Ryo-dijo Rika y luego pensó-"Y mucho menos a mí".  
  
-Pero tu ganaste, estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que tu quieras- dijo Ryo haciendo gala de su mejor sonrisa-haría cualquier cosas por ti...  
  
-¿Cualquier cosa?-pregunto Rika algo interesada pero sin dejar al lado algo sonrojada, bueno dijo no todos los días un chico te dice que haría cualquier cosas por ti.  
  
-Cualquiera-le vuelve a decir Ryo.  
  
-Y que si te dijo que lo que yo quiero es que pierdas este torneo, ¿lo harías?-dijo Rika desafiantemente, a lo cual Ryo se quedo callado un momento mientras pensaba la respuesta-ya sabía que no lo harías-dijo Rika- pero me gustas mas así, nunca dejes que nadie controle tu vida Ryo, ni siquiera una chica-dijo mientras le daba dos cartas de digimon a Ryo y se marchaba.  
  
Ryo se quedo viendo como Rika se marchaba mientras sonreía, y veía las dos cartas que Rika le había dado.  
  
-"Sabía que había ocupado a estas cartas para la unión de poderes"-penso Ryo, las dos cartas eran Renamon y Cyberdramon.  
  
  
  
-Listo ahora que tenemos a nuestros 4 ganadores de Japón podremos iniciar el verdadero torneo-dijo el anunciador-ahora los ganadores de Japón tendrá que enfrentarse en dos combates contra nuestros invitados tienen que ganar al menos un combate para seguir en el torneo y nuestros invitados quien gane mas combates seguirá en el torneo. Los combates quedaron así:  
  
Takato contra Fabiola de México y también contra Marco de Francia.  
  
Utsagi contra Maximiliano de Italia y también contra William de Estados Unidos.  
  
Rika contra Marina de España y también contra Kouja de China.  
  
Ryo contra Daniel de Inglaterra y también contra Ronaldo de Brasil.  
  
-Bueno descansaremos un momento-dijo el anunciador-luego empezaremos con el torneo.  
  
  
  
Todos fueron a descansar, mientras nuestros amigos también y comentando claro de sus futuras peleas.  
  
-Bien entonces solo tenemos que ganar los dos combates para pasar-dijo Takato.  
  
-No tenemos la menor idea-dijo Ryo-ya ves como son nuevas reglas. Pero eso no importa solo tenemos que ganar y eso será muy fácil.  
  
-Yo no pensaría lo mismo que tu-dijo un chico detrás de ellos-deberías tomarte este torneo más en serio, si es que quieres defender tu puesto-dijo refiriéndose a Ryo y su lugar como "El Tamer Legendario".  
  
-Es lo que le dijo todo el tiempo-dijo Rika.  
  
-Supongo que tu debes ser Rika Nonaka, ¿no es así?-dijo el chico recién llegado-he esperado mucho para conocerte, mucho gusto mi nombre es Maximiliano el ganador del torneo en Italia-dijo tomando la mano de Rika para saludarla-pero puedes llamarme Max.  
  
-Mucho gusto-dijo también Rika.  
  
-Eres tal y como me lo había dicho-dijo Max-una chica de unos hermosos ojos, además de muy linda. Se que tu madre es modelo, ¿verdad?  
  
-Si, es verdad-dijo Rika.  
  
-Veo que de hay viene todo lo hermosa que eres-dijo Max de nuevo.  
  
-Oye... tú quien te crees para venir a decir todas esas tonterías-dijo enfadado Ryo colocándose entre Max y Rika.  
  
-¿Tonterías?-dijo Max-¿Piensas que diga que Rika es linda es una tontería? -Claro que no...-contesto Ryo desafiantemente-pero... que tu sepas la diferencia entre linda y fea, realmente me sorprende. -Vaya... bueno no vengo a discutir contigo acerca de eso-dijo Max dándose importancia-yo solo venía a saludar a esta hermosa señorita, bueno Rika espero verte en la final peleando contra mi-dijo Max mientras se alejaba. -¡SI ES QUE LLEGAS, TONTO!-le grito Ryo a Max desde lejos. -Claro que llegare-dijo Max antes de irse. -Ah, quien se cree que es ese tonto-decía Ryo todavía después de un rato de que Max se había marchado. -Sigues con eso Ryo, ya deja el pobre chico en paz-dijo Rika harta es que llevaba como media hora escuchando a Ryo criticar a Max por todo. -¿Qué?, todavía lo defiendes no ves que es un tonto de remate-dijo Ryo. -No se por que te enojas tanto, Ryo-dijo Juri que también estaba ahí junto con todos los demás. -Si a mi me cayo bien-dijo Takato, solo para estar de acuerdo con Juri, el amor de su vida. -Como te puede caer bien Takato, ¿verdad que a ninguno de ustedes les cayo bien, ese tipo?-pregunto Ryo a Hirokazu, Kenta y Henry. Hirokazu solo negó con la cabeza dando a entender que esta de acuerdo con Ryo, Kenta hizo señales de que a el le daba igual y Henry dijo algo como a mi ni me preguntes. -Ves Ryo eres el único que piensa que es un chavo mala onda-dijo Rika-y Hirokazu solo te apoya por que eres su héroe y no te quiere quedar mal. -A mi parecer lo que tiene Ryo son...-empezó a decir Juri-celos de Max. -¿CELOS? ¿YO? COMO CREES-dijo Ryo. -Bueno es solo una suposición no te lo tomes tan apecho-dijo Juri para disculparse, aunque en el fondo seguí pensando lo mismo Ryo tenía celos de Max por la forma en que había tratado a Rika. -Celos yo... ba-dijo Ryo en voz baja.  
  
Notas de la fastidiosa autora: Que les pareció este capitulo... si ya se... ya se.... me tarde mucho en subir un capitulo ¿verdad? Pero es que así trabajo yo... lo único que espero es que les haya gustado y déjenme su opinión... adiós. 


End file.
